


夜园 第四十二章 孩子

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 97





	夜园 第四十二章 孩子

万物复苏，春回大地，身体里突然发起一股涌流，汩汩浇灌着每条枯竭的河床，滋润着每根焦渴的骨骼，肌肤的每个细胞都在欢呼叫嚣。纪秋在梦里呻吟着，茫然地摩擦着怀里的被子。而织物带给他的只有更深的渴望。

很快他就大口呼吸起来，身上发烫，梦里娇吟。饥渴的身子在被子里蠕动着，渴望着有根大家伙能深深地捣进来。

高夜被他的呻吟叫醒，他以为纪秋又疼了，却不想看到一副美丽淫浪的春睡图。纪秋半个身子露在外面，藕一般的胳膊抱着被子，两条长腿夹在上面无意识的摩擦，睡衣大开，昏暗的灯光下春光乍泄，丰满白腻的胸脯汗津津地把衣服都撑大了，随着呼吸一起一伏，几欲跳脱而出。

高夜想不到他的乳房变得那般大。

纪秋在梦里吟叫：“嗯……嗯……”

身下摩擦的动作更快。

高夜情不自禁地爬上床上，一手拢住那跳动的白兔。那对椒乳浑圆白腻，绵软无力地落在他的手中，一手都握不过来了。

高夜上去贴着他的身子喊：“纪秋……”

纪秋毫无动静，只是在他怀里磨蹭。乳房贴着男人凉一些的手掌，便自发地往他掌心上送。高夜如他所愿地揉捏起来，纪秋喟叹：“啊……”

而那浑圆的翘臀也顶在男人的跨上：“给我……呜……给我啊……”

纪秋身上热得不可思议，被窝里更是高温炙热，他贴着高夜的脸，渴求地索要着吻。粉红色的舌头伸出来，缠住男人温柔的唇舌，睡衣剥落，露出光裸的身体。

高夜一吻后分开，惊喜万分：“你是要我吗？是要我吗？”

白腻腻的屁股贴着他摇动，娇嫩的穴口收缩翕张着，分泌出晶亮的清液。纪秋迷惘地看着他，说不出话。

高夜深深一吻，不再怀疑。方才所有的冷战悲伤都被这一吻抛之脑后了，纪秋还要他，纪秋想要他！

高夜耐心地稳住他的身姿，拨开浑圆的臀缝，往那湿滑的穴里顶进去。

“啊……”

纪秋仰着头痉挛哭泣。

Omega的穴里太热太湿了，仿佛被一股巨大的吸力咬着，高夜一顶开穴口就滑了进去，被四面八方的淫肉嘬咬着，爽得头皮发麻。

纪秋还能接受他，那就是没有被永久标记，高夜又高兴一分。

纪秋在撒谎！

说什么结婚，都是骗他的吧！

高夜忍着狂喜，竭力控制着自己不伤害纪秋。而纪秋却远远不满于此，他哭泣地吞吐着男人的巨物，贴着男人的腰腹自发地抽插：“动一动，快动一动呀……”

高夜被他咬得头脑发热，狠狠地顶进去。场面变得一发不可收拾。床太小，高夜把纪秋抱到身上来，两人叠在一起，他一边往那淫浪的穴里捅插，一边握着那两只白兔揉捏。

纪秋的乳房已经和少时很不一样了，变得浑圆饱满，又大又白。不知道什么时候变大的，硬起的乳头也和少时的粉色不同，红艳艳的，十分情色。整只乳被他揉搓在掌中，绵软柔韧，被汗水润得晶亮湿润，捏得又酸又爽。

高夜注意到他微微隆起的腹部，大概最近吃胖了，干起来更爽。捅到深处，高夜狠狠捏住那对嫩乳，仿佛要捏爆乳球般用力。纪秋爽得娇吟，不住地潮喷。

高夜又把他翻过来，翘着屁股从后面抽插。床被摇得吱哟作响，整个房子都被撼动。纪秋的吟叫哭泣和男人的勇猛顶送混在一起，房间里肉体交媾啪啪作响，如同魔窟，春色无边。

纪秋潮喷了一次又一次，又很快不满足，要了一次又一次。到最后高夜也做昏头了，按着他往娇嫩的宫腔口连续不断地戳刺。纪秋崩溃地吟叫，嘴里的口涎都被干了出来，两只硕乳在半空中摇晃着，翘着臀往前面躲。

“不要！不要撞……”

而高夜已经失控，他往他的身体里捣去，妄图挤开宫口，深入高热柔嫩的宫腔。


End file.
